And So It Began
by i am THAT girl
Summary: Before TFATF. Brian and his younger sister move into the Toretto household. What does Letty do when competition moves into her very on house?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I only own the people in the story that aren't from The Fast and the Furious. As of right now the only people I own from the story are Adriana Jade O'Connor, and Sandy O'Connor. The whole story will be written in Adriana's point of view, with probably no exceptions.  
  
**A/N:** I know this is short, but this is supposed to be way before when the Fast and the Furious takes place, and this was just showing how Brian and Adriana came to live at the Toretto place. Also, Brian is **_not_** a cop.  
  
**_Prologue  
_**  
"Fine, you want me out, mom? Do you? Is that what you want," Brian O'Connor screamed at his mother, Sandy O'Connor.  
  
I was sitting there in disbelief watching my older brother storm out of the house, leaving me and my mother crying. "Every time we fight that's what he does, walks out. Just like his fucking father," Sandy screamed as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Mom," I screamed. "MOTHER!" I screamed again, again with no response from my mother. "I don't see why I even bother..." I mumbled to myself, gathering my stuff. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed in some numbers. "Hect," I whispered into the phone, and I paused. "Yeah it's me. Don't ask questions, just... come get me." I clicked my phone off and hurriedly took off out the door with my stuff.  
  
A few minutes later, a 98' Eclipse GSX pulled up in front of my house. "Get in baby doll," Hector said as he opened my door for me. I threw my stuff in before me, and hopped in. "Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Any fucking where but here," I sighed as we drove off.  
  
Minutes later we arrived in front of a large white house. I grinned, and Hector laughed. "I knew Brian bounced, and I called up Dominic and asked if he minded. I wonder why he didn't mind," Hector giggled. "That big goof always had a soft spot for you."  
  
I leaned over and kissed Hectors cheek. "Thanks, bro," I grinned. "I appreciate it." I hopped out of the car and grabbed my stuff.  
  
A man came walking out of the house as I was walking up the front porch. My eyes glided over his body; shaved head, deep brown eyes, gorgeous bone structure, and the body of a G.O.D. I grinned as he gripped me up in his arms. "Adriana," he said, cupping me to his chest. He smiled and twirled me around. "Welcome home."  
  
I tightened my grasp around his neck and breathed in the scent of him deeply. '_Wow_,' I thought, '_I could get used to this shit_.' I rubbed my hands over his head. "Dom, how's my boy!" I said happily.  
  
He put me on the ground and led me into the house by my hand. Brian was sitting there on the couch, flipping out of course about our psycho babble mother. Letty was sitting on the arm of the couch Brian was at, and Mia was next to him. Jesse, Leon, and Vince were all on the other couch. "What'd she say after I left, Addy?" Brian asked me as he caught me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Dominic threw my stuff up the steps and sat down in his chair. I sat down on his lap and sighed. "The usual. You know, how you always leave. This time she said 'Just like his fucking father.' She acts like I wasn't sitting right there to hear it. She'll shit herself when she sees that I left," I said grinning.  
  
Brian chuckled a bit, everyone else roared with laughter. "Dom, once I get my place you'll be rid of me," Brian said, turning to Dominic.  
  
Dominic wasn't paying attention. He was whispering things into my ear, making me turn shades of red, and laugh. "Oh... wait... what was that?" Dom said as he looked up and saw everyone looking at him. I grinned.  
  
"If you weren't so busy fucking around with my sister, you'd hear me," Brian growled. He stared Dominic straight in his eyes, long, hard and cold.  
  
Dominic threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Brian, you don't have to ever leave. I'd say we were like family but then I couldn't be with your sister," he said laughing.  
  
Brian shook his head. "After that comment I might want to leave," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Everyone broke out into laughter, except for Letty. Letty and I, well... we **never** really got along...............


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_  
  
"Who's up for some grub?" Dominic asked as he looked around the room. Everyone began nodding their heads. "Come on, boys, let's get this started," he said as he picked me up and set me standing on the ground. He kissed my neck and smiled. Leon, Vince, Brian, Jesse, and Dominic all went to the backyard to start cooking.  
  
I sat back down in his chair and looked at the girls. Mia smiled at me, and Letty growled and got up, walking into the backyard. Mia shook her head. "She just needs to grow up," she mumbled.  
  
"It's not my fault, Mia," I said looking down. I played with the ring around my thumb, twirling it lightly back and forth, watching the light hit the stone set in the center of it. "Letty and I always used to compete for Dom's attention, and I never thought there would be hard feelings when someone won. And he and I aren't even together, so no one really won yet anyway. Not that it's a competition, though. I love him. She just wants to look good."  
  
"I know," she responded looking at me. "I was around for it all, remember?" she laughed sweetly, and stood up. "Letty thought the only way to be into cars was to be a man, too. You can be into cars and still be a girl. I think that's what Dominic likes about you." She grinned. "Let's go get ready!" she said bounding up the stairs.  
  
I ran after her laughing. We were so alike sometimes, but she was more laid back, and I liked that about her. She was the closest thing to a sister I'd ever get, and I could confide in her.  
  
"I'll catch you outside," she said as she sauntered out of the room. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Even in just blue jeans and a t-shirt. She had a natural beauty about her that you just couldn't hide from.  
  
I looked at myself in the full length mirror. My brown hair cascaded over my shoulders, and fell messily around my face. My light tan eye makeup made my eyes glow a lighter shade of brown then normal, and my white tank top and tight, low hip huggers, showed off every curve of my body. I smiled. '_Lookin' good_,' I thought to myself. I grinned and ran outside.  
  
All eyes stopped on me when I got outside. They were mostly smiles, except of course the always lingering scowl from Letty. I sat next to Mia and grinned. "Gorgeous," she whispered as she patted my knee from underneath the table.  
  
"You too," I whispered back. "As always," I added as Dominic came up behind me.  
  
He wrapped his muscular arms around me from behind, and started whispering in my ear. "You know..." he started. "When you dress that way, Addy..."  
  
"Hmm..." I mumbled as he nuzzled his face against my neck. I looked around and saw that no one was noticing what was going on, so I didn't turn red this time as I usually do.  
  
"Bad thoughts come into my mind," he said with a slight, low laugh. I knew he was serious, though. Dominic always had a thing for me, since I'd grown up.  
  
"So, Adriana," Letty barked, noticing the situation between Dominic and I. "How old _are_ you now? **Ten**?"  
  
Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Letty. Mia gawked at her, and mouthed something to her. Brian kind of chuckled. "I'm seventeen, Letty... you should know that considering I _am_ 6 months older than you," I said grinning. I took Letty's abuse as a challenge, to see who the better talker was. It was obvious that I was.  
  
"Funny, you don't look like you've even been out of your _diapers_ that long," she said as she took a swig of her beer.  
  
I threw my head back, and laughed long and hard. "Is that a nonalcoholic beverage there, Letty? We all know little girls like you can't handle their liquor," I said. I leaned over the table and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Remember what happened _last_ Fourth of July?"  
  
Letty got up from the table so fast and was at my side. "Listen you little bitch," she growled in my ear. Dominic stood in front of her. "This doesn't concern you," she barked.  
  
"Nor you," he said calmly into her face. He whispered something in her ear, and she looked angrier then ever. "Sit down, Letty." Letty retreated to her seat and sat their angrily sipping her beer. The rest of us chatted along and made jokes. "Dinners on," Dom said as he set the hamburgers and hot dogs out on a plate in the center. Jesse said grace, and then everyone dug in. The entire dinner, Dominic's hand was under the table, on my thigh. Towards the end, he slid it up further and smiled at me. "You're gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.


End file.
